Definições da lógica
Muitos tratados sobre a lógica começam com um discurso sobre a dificuldade de se definir o assunto enquanto muitos sequer tentam providenciar uma definição. Não obstante, várias definições já foram propostas devido à necessidade. Neste âmbito, dois grupos de definições já foram providenciadas: as simples, que consistem em frases simples caracterizando o tópico, e as definições teoréticas, onde a definição de lógica desdobra-se numa análise que o definidor dá. Definições simples Segue algumas definições simples já elaboradas em ordem aproxidamente cronológica. * A ferramenta para distinguir entre o verdadeiro e o falso (Averroes). * A ciência do raciocínio, ensinando o caminho de investigar verdades desconhecidas em conexão com uma tese (Robert Kilwardby). * A arte cuja função é direcionar a razão para que ela não erre na forma de inferir ou saber (John Poinsot). * A arte de conduzir a razão corretamente em saber as coisas (Antoine Arnauld). * O uso correto da razão no inquérito da verdade (Isaac Watts). * A Ciência, bem como a Arte, de raciocinar (Richard Whately). * A ciência dos operadores do entendimento que são subservientes à estimação de evidência (John Stuart Mill). * A ciência das leis do The science of the laws of discursive thought (James McCosh). * A ciência das mais gerais leis da verdade (Gottlob Frege). * A ciência que direciona os operadores da mente na apreensão da verdade (George Hayward Joyce). * O estudo das regras da argumentação. (William Lane Craig) * O ramo da filosofia preocupada com analisar os padrões de raciocínio pelos quais uma conclusão é tirada de uma série de premissas (Collins English Dictionary) * O estudo formal e sistemático dos princípios de inferência válida e raciocínio correto (Penguin Encyclopedia). Definições teóricas Quine (1940, pg. 2-3) define lógica em termos de vocabulários lógicos, os quais são identificados por um argumento de que muitos vocabulários particulares (ele menciona vocabulário geológico) são usados em seus discursos particulares juntos de um kernel de termos comum e independente de tópico.Cf. Ferreiros, 2001. Esses termos, então, constituem o vocabulário lógico e as verdades lógicas são aquelas verdades comuns a todos os tópicos particulares. Hofweber (2004) lista várias definições de lógica e afirma que todas estas definições são de um entre quatro tipos. Estes são que a lógica é o estudo de: (1) estruturas formais artificiais, (2) inferência boa (e.g., Poinsot), (3) tautologias (e.g., Watts), ou (4) características gerais do pensameto (e.g., Frege). Ele afirma que essas definições são relacionadas umas com as outras, mas não exaurem uma a outra, e que uma examinação de ontologica formal mostra que esses desajustes entre definições rivais é devido a questões complicadas de ontologia. * Ferreiros, J. (2001). The road to modern logic: an interpretation. In Bulletin of Symbolic Logic 7(4):441-483. * Frege, G. (1897). Logic. transl. Long, P. & White, R., Posthumous Writings. * Hofweber, T. (2004). Logic and ontology. Stanford Encyclopedia of Philosophy. * Joyce, G.H. (1908). Principles of Logic. London. * Kilwardby, R. The Nature of Logic, from De Ortu Scientarum, transl. Kretzmann, in Kretzmann N. & Stump E., The Cambridge Translation of Medieval Philosophical Texts, Vol I. Cambridge 1988, pp. 262 ff.) * McCosh, J. (1870). The Laws of Discursive Thought. London. * Mill, J.S. (1904). A System of Logic. 8th edition. London. * Poinsot, J. (1637/1955). 'Outlines of Formal Logic'. In his Ars Logica, Lyons 1637, ed. and transl. F.C. Wade, 1955. * Quine, W.V.O. (1940/1981). Mathematical Logic. Third edition. Harvard University Press. * Watts, I. (1725). Logick. * Whateley, R.. Elements of Logic. Category:Lógica Category:Definições